Les évadés de la prison de Godérak
by Foxmccloud118
Summary: Dans un monde en pleine destruction, Fox, Epona et Kirby tentent d'arreter Silver, un homme voulant diriger le monde!
1. Chapter 1

**Les évadés de la prison de Godérak**

_Chapitre1 : Le début d'une grande épopée_

« Enfermez-le dans les oubliettes avec les autres ! Il va comprendre ce que ça fait de vouloir défier les lois de notre maître Silver ! »

Les gardes jetèrent l'homme dans une pièce sombre et malodorante. Elle était petite, carrée et la seule issue se situait au plafond, recouverte par un énorme rocher. La moisissure était maîtresse sur les murs. Le sol était recouvert de paille et de boue. Les prisonniers étaient au nombre de trois. Le premier était un nain. Il portait des vêtements en haillons et une barbe hirsute. Le second était une femme, qui restait dans son coin. Elle avait les cheveux longs, noirs et bouclés. Elle dégageait une étrange aura. Le troisième venait d'atterrir au centre de la salle. Grand, les cheveux blonds et longs, avec une certaine négligence dans la coiffure. Il portait un bandeau blanc sur le front. Ses habits étaient en lambeaux. Il prit la parole, d'un ton calme et légèrement apeuré :

« Euh…….salut, je suis Fox. Et toi, qui est-tu ? demanda t-il au nain.

Je suis Jofry, je viens des montagnes du Sud. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis un nain. Cela fait 17ans que je suis enfermé ici. Je…

Mon nom est Epona, coupa la jeune femme, et je viens de Lynn. Je suis humaine, ou presque, mais j'ai des pouvoirs magiques. Pourquoi est –tu ici Fox ?

Je me suis fait enrôlé de force dans l'armée de Silver. Mais quand j'ai appris qu'il voulait détruire les sept grands Maîtres qui dirige ce royaume, j'ai déserté. Mais ils m'ont rattrapés et me voici. Et vous ?

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit la jeune femme.

Moi non plus. »

Le silence retomba dans le cachot. Quelques minutes plus tard, des cris de douleurs résonnèrent :

« Que se passe t'il ?

C'est l'heure de la torture, expliqua Jofry. Mais nous en sommes dispensés car ils pensent que l'on pourrait s'échapper. Par contre, nous ne sortons jamais en balade pour nous dégourdir les jambes, et la ration alimentaire est toujours la même, que nous soyons1, 2,3 ou 19 ! Nous étions 4, la semaine dernière mais une femme est morte de faim. Son mari l'a suivie deux jours plus tard. »

C'est alors que Fox remarqua que deux cadavres étaient entrelacés juste à sa gauche. Un léger cri d'horreur sorti de sa bouche. Les corps étaient recouverts de larves et de mouches. Un homme tenait une femme dans ses bras avec un air de tristesse. En effet, son expression s'était figée.

« Tu ne peux pas les ressusciter avec ta magie ?

Non, les murs sont en granit noir. Ils servent d'antimagie.

Nous devons trouver un moyen de s'évader ! J'ai pas envie de finir comme eux. Vous avez une idée ? Jofry ?

J'ai déjà essayé de défoncer le rocher. J'avais prit les planches du lit et en avait fait une masse avec une pierre qui traînait. Le rocher a volé en mille morceaux mais à peine sorti, une trentaine de gardes se jetèrent sur moi. Nous sommes en dessous de la cour. Si nous pouvons sortir, il faudra sprinter jusqu'à la grande porte qui se situe en face de la tour grise. Il y a bien 500 mètres à courir à fond.

C'est quoi la tour grise ?

C'est l'endroit où habite le maître de la prison.

Qui est ce ?

Personne ne le sait. Et ceux qui l'ont vu ne sont plus là pour en témoigner.

Revenons à l'évasion, répliqua Epona. J'en ai plus que marre d'être enfermée ici.

Attendons la nuit, continua Fox, nous appellerons un garde, celui qui nous apporte la nourriture. Nous lui tendrons un piège. On prendra ses vêtements. On recommence jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trois habits de gardes. »

Ils débattirent quelques instants. Puis le silence se fit dans la salle, puis dans la prison qui faisait entendre un brouhaha inhabituelle. Les gardes avaient certainement trouvés quelques prisonniers à combattre.

« C'est trop calme, déclara Jofry

Appelons le cuistot ! suggéra le jeune homme.

Gardes ! Gardes ! Crièrent-ils en chœur.

Personne ne répondit

« Détruisons ce rocher et allons regarder ce qui se passe. Il n'y a même pas quelqu'un pour nous insulter ! Prenez une planche et faites une masse comme la mienne. »

Ils s'exécutèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient terminés.

« Allons-y, détruisons ce caillou ! »

Jofry monta sur les épaules de Fox. Epona passa une masse à l'homme perché et prit la sienne. Le roc éclata une heure plus tard.

Les trois prisonniers sortirent de leur trou. Une expression d'horreur s'installa sur leurs visages. Des milliers de cadavres jonchaient le sol de la prison. Quelques gardes vivaient encore, mais agonisaient sur le pavé froid de la cour et ne prêtaient pas attention à ce qu se passaient autour d'eux tant la douleur étaient forte. Ils hurlaient à la mort et suppliaient leurs dieux de les épargner. Pourtant, un homme restait debout, calme. C'est un demi orque d'environ deux mètres vingt avec des bras très musclés. Il tenait une hache ensanglantée dans la main droite et un bouclier percé à plusieurs endroits de la gauche. Il portait un heaume de fer qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage et une cotte de maille en mythril ainsi qu'un pantalon en cuir et des chausses avec des piques d'aciers rouge sur la pointe. Il approcha des prisonniers d'un pas leste et leur demanda :

« Qui êtes vous ?

Donne moi ton nom et je te donnerai le mien ! Répliqua Fox

Que s'est-il passé ? coupa Jofry

Des milliers de brigands ont attaqués. Ils voulaient délivrer leurs amis. Mais vous n'avez pas été libérés, il me semble.

Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Vos tatouages d'aigles. Ils signifient que vous êtes prisonniers ici. Et je vais vous remettre dans votre cellule.

JAMAIS !

De quel droit pouvez-vous nous enfermer ? continua Epona.

Je suis le maître ici. Mon nom est Xéno.

Courez » hurla Jofry

Les trios prisonniers détalèrent, laissant Xéno sur place. IL se mit à courir et récitait une incantation. Soudain, une aura orange émana de son corps et couru de lus en plus vite. Il restait 200 mètres aux compagnons afin d'atteindre la porte. Epona s'aperçut alors qu'il n'y avait pas de granit noir et lança des jets de flammes en direction du maître de la prison. L'un des tirs d'Epona le frappa en pleine poitrine et une gerbe d'hémoglobine aspergea de nouveau les pavés ainsi que son visage. Le sang dans les yeux, il trébucha. Le groupe en profita pour créer une brèche dans la porte et s'enfuit.

« Je vous aurais, vous aurez de mes nouvelles. N'oubliez pas mon nom, vous ne battrez pas le grand Xéno de sitôt, bande de lâches. ! Venez combattre ! »

Les trois évadés se dirigèrent vers la forêt qui bordait la prison.

Personne ne les suivait :

« Arrêtons nous ici, suggéra Fox.

Bonne idée, continua Epona, je vais m'occuper à trouver du petit bois, pour faire un feu. Jofry, va chercher des trucs à manger. En grosse quantité si possible. Je meurs de faim ! Et il nous faut des forces pour demain. »

Le nain approuva. La jeune femme repris :

« Nous allons monter la garde cette nuit. Peut-être que Xéno va nous rechercher pendant notre sommeil. Je prendrai le premier tiers. »

Une heure plus tard, les trois compagnons se retrouvaient autour d'un bon feu. Ils avaient un chevreuil chacun à manger.

Le tiers d'Epona prit fin. Jofry prit la relève. Malheureusement, abattu par la fatigue, celui-ci s'endormit.

Le matin arriva. Les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent les nuages. Le premier à se réveiller fut Epona. Elle se frotta les yeux et bailla. Puis, les yeux ouverts, elle sursauta et réveilla ses amis :

« Jofry ! Fox ! Réveillez vous !

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Les elfes nous encerclent et pointent leurs arcs vers nous ! »

Un elfe de taille supérieur à la moyenne s'approcha et leurs dit :

« Vous êtes nos prisonniers, suivez nous sans résistance ! »

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : prisonniers de nouveau !_

« Qui êtes vous ? questionna Fox.

Suivez nous sans faire d'histoire ! Vous êtes nos prisonniers. »

Les elfes leurs attacha les mains avec de la corde. A présent, une dizaine de gardes les entouraient. Ils formaient un cercle.

« Conduisez les en cellules », ajouta l'homme qui s'était avancé. Environ quarante minutes plus tard, la compagnie se retrouva dans un petit village. Les habitations se trouvaient dans les arbres et étaient en bois. Quelques animaux sauvages « logeaient » au pied des ces habitations, et ne semblaient pas gêner par les allers et venues des riverains. Les prisonniers furent jetés dans une cage en fer, en plein centre du village, à environ cinquante mètres du sol.

« Et voila, soupira Jofry, nous somme encore enfermé. Excusez moi, je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir. Je…

Ce n'est pas grave, coupa Epona. Pour le moment, je me demande combien de temps nous allons rester ici. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler, exténuer par la marche forcée qu'ils avaient dû faire. Fox remarqua que ce village était plutôt petit, par rapport aux autres villages elfes. Une heure passa. Les enfants jetaient des cailloux à Jofry car c'était un nain. En effet, les nains et les elfes ne peuvent se supporter même si ces deux races ne sont pas ennemies. Jofry était couvert d'hématomes. Soudain, cinq gardes vinrent les chercher :

« Nous vous emmenons voir notre chef. »

Ceci dit, ils remontèrent la cage jusqu'à une plate forme, dans un vacarme épouvantable. Les gardes changèrent les cordes qui servaient de liens au nain par des chaînes. Elles étaient rouillés et frottaient les plaies de son porteur, ce qui lui arracha une grimace.

Les trois prisonniers furent amenés devant le Grand Chef. Il était vêtu d'une tunique verte. Il avait un visage fin et pâle. Ses yeux verts étaient injectés de sang, comme si quelque chose le tracassait. Il avait de longs cheveux grisonnants, lisses et soyeux. Une couronne de laurier reposait sur son crâne. Il avait l'apparence d'un homme de cinquante ans. Il leur parla d'une voix posée et rauque :

« Asseyez-vous ! ordonna il sèchement. Donnez moi la raison de votre venue dans ces bois.

Nous nous sommes échappés de la prison de Godérak.

Comment avez-vous faits ?

Epona lui exposa l'histoire, de l'enfermement de Fox à l'attaque des brigands.

Puisque vos motifs ne sont pas mauvais, je vous rends votre liberté. Détachez les ! »

Les gardes s'exécutèrent. Ils dénouèrent les cordes de Fox et d'Epona. :

« Et moi ? s'indigna Jofry.

Même si tu n'es pas notre ennemi, tu es un nain et tu pourras toujours révéler l'emplacement de notre village secret.

Dites moi ……..euh…..Chef, libérez le. C'est notre ami. Et même si vos relations raciales ne sont pas au meilleur niveau, je me porte garant de son comportement, déclara Epona.

Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Qu'allez vous faire désormais ?

Nous ne savons pas. Je vais peut-être rentrer chez moi, à Brunehilde, annonça Fox.

Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, proposa Epona. Mon village a été ravagé par Silver, il y a douze ans. J'en avais huit à l'époque. Il m'a fait servante dans son palais. Et un jour, je me suis enfuie. Un serviteur me rattrapa et me jeta en prison. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu Jofry. Nous sommes resté neuf ans en cellule.

Je viens avec vous, ajouta le nain. J'ai été banni de ma cité.

Pourquoi ?

C'est une histoire qui me fait encore souffrir. »

Le chef reprit la parole :

« Suivez moi. Nous allons vous donnez des vêtements propres et quelques objets utiles pour votre voyage.

J'ai une question chef, interrompit Fox. Je trouve votre village très petit. C'est normal ?

Il y a quelques mois, notre capitale a été attaquée par l'infâme Silver. Depuis, les survivants ont bâti cette petite ville. Silver veut me tuer car je suis un des Grands Maîtres. »

Les yeux d'Epona, de Jofry et de Fox s'écarquillèrent. Le Maître reprit :

Mon nom est Caril Jadon et je suis effectivement le grand maître elfe.

C'est ce que j'avais entendu dans l'armée, s'écria Fox. Il existe un grand Maître de chaque race : humain, elfe, demi elfe, nain, halfelin, gnome et demi orque. Et Silver veut les tuer pour être le maître du monde. Nous devons absolument l'en empêcher. »

La jeune femme et le nain approuvèrent.

« Mon fils vous accompagnera. C'est un bon combattant et il se débrouille un peu dans les magies blanches. »

Un jeune garçon arriva. C'était le portrait de son père, avec des habits différent et des cheveux blonds. Il devait avoir vingt-cinq ans :

« Bonjour, je suis Kirby »

Les compagnons le saluèrent.

Après un bon repas et une bonne nuit, les quatre guerriers partirent :

« En avant pour Brunehilde, le village de Fox » s'écria Jofry.

Trois jours de marche s'annonçaient à eux.

Mais ils ne savaient pas à quels dangers ils allaient s'exposer !

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : En route pour Brunehilde !_

Les deux premiers jours de marche se passèrent sans problème. Le troisième arriva. Les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent les nuages blancs du ciel. Ils illuminèrent e chemin de cailloux jaunes. Quelques arbres bordaient le chemin, à travers une plaine vallonnée et verdoyante. Quelques animaux se rafraichissaient dans le ruisseau qui se trouvait sur la gauche du bivouac. Il restait quelques kilomètres avant d'atteindre Brunehilde. Epona, Jofry, Kirby et Fox se réveillèrent, défaire le camp et repartir. Ils avançaient d'un pas rapide, surtout Fox qui avait hâte de voir sa famille.

Soudain, Kirby s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille :

« Préparez vous à combattre, annonça –il. Un groupe de brigands se cache dans les buissons ! »

Fox dégaina deux épées en fer, reçu en cadeau de Caril Jadon, le Grand Maître elfe, et le père de Kirby. Epona, quant à elle, sortit une dague et un petit écu. L'elfe blond prit son arc et une flèche de son carquois. Il avait bandit son arc avec une rapidité incroyable et attendait l'attaque. Jofry mis dans ces mains sa hache à double tranchant qui était posé sur son épaule.

Les brigands sortirent alors de leur cachette. Ils étaient au nombre de quatre et couraient vers le groupe en hurlant. Un cinquième homme arriva, leur chef peut-être. Il restait en plein milieu du chemin, impassible.

Le combat s'engagea entre les autres.

Epona lança le sort Dispersion. Ce sort fait sortir de l'eau de la terre tel un geyser.

Deux brigands furent touché en tombèrent lourdement par terre après un vol de sept mètres. Kirby décocha trois flèches en sur la tête d'un des bandits qui courait encore. Il mourut en hurlant tel un damné. Fox fonça sur le dernier debout après l'avoir observé quelques secondes. Celui-ci donna un grand coup d'épée que Fox esquiva sans problème en sautant par-dessus lui. Il atterrit derrière lui et enfonça ses épées dans le dos de l'assaillant. Le sang coula à flots et aspergea le jeune homme quand il retira ses armes. Les brigands touchés par le sort d'Epona se relevèrent avec beaucoup de mal et sprintèrent e direction du nain qui leur trancha la tête d'un geste rapide et net. Celles-ci s'envolèrent et atterrir aux pieds du chefs qui avait assisté au massacre sans bouger le petit doigt. Il s'avança et dit aux compagnons, d'une voix grave :

« Vous ne me battrez jamais ! Vous ne faites pas le poids contre moi ! Je vais vous écrabouillez en deux secondes ! »

Il prit ses deux sabres t fonça sur le groupe. Fox te Jofry firent de même. Epona lança des jets d'acide sur l'homme et Kirby décocha une dizaine de flèches en seulement cinq secondes. Le chef bandit dégagea soudain une aura blanche autour de lui. L'acide rebondit sur lui, ainsi que les flèches. La sorcière s'aperçut qu'il avait lancé le sort Protection, qui le protége des projectiles magiques et matériels. L'homme ainsi que Jofry et Fox, s'arrêtèrent à une distance d'environ dix mètres. Il était aux alentours de 10h30 et le soleil faisait sentir sa présence. Les arbres les protégeaient d'être directement exposés aux rayons. Le jeune home et le nain observèrent leur ennemi. Soudain, Fox s'élança vers ce dernier à une vitesse incroyable. Il lui donna un rapide coup à droite mais le brigand par l'assaut. Celui-ci esquiva tous les coups de Fox avec une agilité folle. Jofry se décida enfin à donner un coup de main à son ami. Sa hache tournoyait au-dessus de sa tête et il se mit à hurler, comme pour se donner du courage. Son cri effraya les animaux aux alentours. Arrivé à la même hauteur que les autres, il trancha le chef en deux, d'un geste net, presque chirurgical. Des gerbes d'hémoglobines colorèrent les cailloux jaunes du sentier et aspergèrent Jofry et Fox :

« Excellent Jofry, s'exclama Fox. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi fort !

Et tu n'as encore rien vu !

Mais comment-ce fait –il que tu l'ais eu du premier coup alors qu'il esquivait tous les miens ?

Tu viens de le dire, il parait tes attaques ! Il avait deux choix : Soit il lâchait tes épées pour parer mon attaque, dans ce cas, tu en profitait pour le tuer. L'autre choix, tu le connais déjà.

Kirby et Epona rejoignirent. Ils les félicitèrent et tous ensemble, décidèrent de ramasser ce qui pourrait être utile dans leur voyage dur les cadavres. Ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant. Quelques après avoir repris leur marche vers Brunehilde, il aperçurent les premières habitations. Fox sentit son cœur se remplir de joie et courut à en perdre haleine. Il s'arrêta à coté des premières maisons, se retourna vers ses compagnons qui marchaient encore et cria :

« Je suis de retour chez moi ! »

FIN DU CHAPITRE 3


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 : Une rencontre inattendue._

A peine arrivé dans son village natale que fox se dirigea aussitôt dans sa maison, là où toute sa famille habitait. Il courait dans tout le village afin de revoir ses parents qui ne savaient pas encore qu'il s'était échappé. Ses compagnons le suivaient avec un peu de retard car Fox courait si vite qu'on ne pouvait le rattraper. Il retrouva sa demeure enfin. Il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand s'en même prendre la peine de frapper. Sa mère le vit apparaître dans l'ouverture et le serra contre lui. Les mots lui manquaient, elle ne savait que dire. C'est alors que Fox prit enfin la parole :

« Où est papa ? Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ! »

Le visage de sa mère se refermait :

« Ton père a, comme toi, été enrôlé de force dans l'armée de Silver. Il est parti une semaine après toi. Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? Ils t'ont libéré de Godérak?

Je me suis évadé. »

C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent ses poursuivants, à bout de souffle, interrompant ses explications :

« Maman, je te présente Epona, Kirby et Jofry. Ce sont de nouveaux amis. Epona et Jofry m'ont aidé à m'échapper. Ils étaient dans la même cellule que moi. »

Fox raconta alors leur évasion.

« Surtout, ne le raconte à personne d'autre qu'a quelqu'un du village.

Qu'allez vous faire désormais ? demanda la mère.

Nous allons tenter d'arrêter Silver dans sa tentative de contrôler le monde.

Tu ne veux pas rester avec ta mère qui se fait tant de souci pour son fils adoré ?

Désolé, dit-il, une larme argentée coulant sur sa joue. Silver est une priorité. Il peut vous faire du mal à tous ! Il veut tuer les Grands Maîtres ! Je vais de ce pas chez celui qui dirige les humains ! »

Les yeux de ses amis s'écarquillèrent. Kirby prit la parole :

« Il y a un grand Maître ici, à Brunehilde ? C'est impossible !

Et si ! Il vit sur la colline qui domine ce village. Regarde !

La mère de Fox désigna alors une maison un peu plus grande que la moyenne, mais qui ne se différenciait nullement des autres. Elle était blanche et carrée. Une girouette dominait le toit, indiquant que le vent venait de l'Ouest. Une petite cheminée se trouvait à coté de celle-ci. Un peu de fumée en sortait. Fox expliqua alors que ce Maître ce nommait Cashal Snyders et qu'il avait demande aux habitants de le prendre pour une personne normale, malgré son grade. Il n'avait envie de changer de vie parce qu'il leur était supérieur, et que c'était pour cela que c'est le Maître le plus apprécié de cette planète.

« Je n'ait jamais su comment cette planète ce nommait, déclara Jofry.

C'est normal, les nains ne sont pas très évolués, rétorqua Kirby. Nous, les elfes, nous l'appelons Sauria.

Allons rendre visite à Cashal, annonça Epona.

Tout le monde fut d'accord.

Le groupe prit alors la direction de la maison du Maître. Ils empruntèrent un petit chemin pavé à travers le village, puis un petit sentier. Ils arrivèrent à destination en peu de temps.

Cashal se trouvait dans son fauteuil, sur le pas de la porte. C'était un homme plutôt petit. Il avait le visage rubicon. Ses yeux bleus ressortaient grâce à son teint. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir pur, ce qui était étonnant pour un homme qui allait avoir soixante ans. Il prit enfin la parole :

« Bonjour à tous. Que venez vous faire en cette contrée ?

Je suis Fox. Et voici Epona, Jofry et Kirby. Nous sommes venus vous prévenir que Silver veut vous tuer.

Vous ne m'apprenez rien, jeunes gens. Le général Silver est venu demander une audience au Conseil. Il s'est présenté et nous a demandé de laisser tomber notre devoir de Maître. Il a ajouté que si nous refusions, nous mourrons. Bien sur, nous avons ri et nous avons pensé qu'il serait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais il a attaqué la capitale des elfes, s'indigna Epona

Oui, il a attaqué la ville où je suis né et où j'ai grandi, continua Kirby.

Je n'était pas au courant de cela. Mais a-t-il tué Caril Jadon ?

Non, mon père n'est pas mort. »

Soudain, une jeune elfe ne déboula de nulle part, le visage ensanglanté. Kirby, la reconnaissant, s'avança vers elle et demanda :

« M-pi, que fait tu ici ?

Le village a été envahie par l'armée de Silver. Ton père est mort en héros, en défendant nos symboles. Silver a pris le foulard de Maître, celui qui confère le pouvoir des Maîtres. »

Kirby s'écroula et se mit à pleurer. Puis, un instant plus tard, se releva, se dirigea vers Cashal et s'écria :

« Si vous doutez encore de la faiblesse de Silver, que vous faut –il pour vous faire ouvrir les yeux.

De plus, il se constitue une armée. J'en faisais partie mais j'ai déserté afin de prévenir le monde de sa menace. »

Cashal réfléchit quelques secondes, puis demanda à M-pi :

« Quand a-t-il attaqué votre village et a combien de temps ce situe t-il d'ici ?

L'assaut a été donnée avant-hier. Il faut trois jours de marche pour venir à pied mais je suis venu à cheval. Kirby, que pouvons nous faire ?

Il est trop tard pour ma famille. Sait-il que Cashal est ici ?

Oui, il a trouvé le parchemin révélant l'emplacement des lieux de résidences des Maîtres. Il sera ici dans quelques jours. »

M. Snyders prit de nouveau la parole :

« Partez d'ici tout de suite. Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre lui. Il faut que vous ayez plus de foulards de pouvoirs que lui. Votre quête est remplie de danger à partir de maintenant. Et votre groupe de quatre combattants est trop faible pour pouvoir retenir son attaque. Vous avez donc deux misions : Obtenir les foulards et créer une compagnie de guerriers. Trouvez du monde vous aidant dans voter tache. La vie du monde en dépend. »

Le silence se fit. Fox reprit :

Je déclare la chasse aux foulards ouverte.

Que vas-tu faire M-pi, demanda Kirby à son ami elfe.

Je viens avec vous ! Les sept races sont menacées. Et puis je n'est nulle part où aller. Je me suis sentie inutile d'être partie pour te prévenir. »

Alors, M-pi, Kirby, Fox, Jofry et Epona déclarèrent dans l'ordre, avec beaucoup de rage :

« Je veux venger mon village

Je veux venger mon père et ma famille

Je veux sauver le monde

Je veux aider de mon mieux mon ami Fox

Je veux sauver les différentes races de Sauria. »

Ils prêtèrent serment au Maître qu'il les informa alors :

« N'oubliez jamais que la carte se renouvelle tout les jours et qu'elle indique aussi où se trouve précisément le porteur du foulard, ainsi que son nom. Je vous donne la mienne. Comme je vais mourir de la main de Silver, je vous donne avant mon foulard. »

Il tendit à Fox un morceau de tissu bleuté, ainsi qu'une carte en piteuse état.

« Va dire au revoir à ta famille et prenez tous des forces. La destinée du monde est entre vos mains ! »

Après avoir suivi les recommandations du Maître et s'être reposé, le groupe se mit en marche le lendemain matin, ne sachant pas où aller. Une jeune femme se trouvait à la sortie de Brunehilde. Fox la reconnue aussitôt. Il s'agissait d'Aurélie. Celle-ci était la meilleure amie de Fox quand ils étaient petits :

« Salut Fox, lança t-elle.

Salut Aurélie ! Que fais tu ici ?

Je viens avec vous. J'ai entendu votre conversation hier. Je pourrais vous être utile car je suis une magicienne blanche. Je suis aussi bonne dans cette magie que toi avec une épée dans les mains.

Je sais que ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, tu est trop têtue. Mais le danger nous guettera à chaque virage.

Je sais tout cela. »

Et ils reprirent leur route. Aurélie fit connaissances avec les autres membres du groupe. Ils décidèrent d'aller dans le village halfelin, où le Maître halfelin se trouvait. Ce village se situaient à une bonne semaine de voyage. Le lendemain matin, Jofry se réveilla le premier et réveilla aussi tout les autres, prit d'un coup de folie. Il désigna la direction de Brunehilde.

Des nuages de fumée grisonnants s'élevait vers le ciel, et un drapeau avec une tête de mort flottait dans les airs

FIN DU CHAPITRE 4


	5. Chapter 5

_Les évadés de la prison de Godérak_

**Chapitre 5 : Le tournoi.**

Le spectacle qui était offert à Fox le consternait. Le ciel était devenu noir, tant les flammes et la fumée étaient hauts. Le symbole de Silver était représenté sur des drapeaux d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. Sa bannière représentait une tête de mort en argent sur un fond d'or. Le crâne était plutôt rond et en trois dimensions. Soudain, un hurlement d'agonie arriva aux oreilles du groupe. Aurélie reconnut la voix de Cashal Snyders, le grand Maître humain. Une larme coula sur le sol. Suivi d'une deuxième et des milliers que pouvait contenir son corps de femme. Cashal était plus qu'un Maître, c'était aussi son oncle. M-pi et Epona tentèrent de la calmer et reussirent au bout de quelques minutes. Elle se leva alors parla enfin :

« Je veux tuer Silver de mes propres mains. Où allons nous alors ?

Je propose Heiter, c'est une ville commerçante. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Kirby. Il continua :

« Le gagnant du tournoi à le droit de rencontrer le grand Maître de son choix afin que celui –ci exauce un souhait. C'est une chance inespérée ! Cette ville se situe seulement à quelques kilomètres d'ici vers le Nord. »

Il y eu une approbation générale et ils se mirent en marche. Kirby ouvrait la marche à travers les sentiers de terre de cette forêt de conifères. M-pi et Epona restait à proximité d'Aurélie qui avait un tic nerveux. Elle n'arrêtait pas de renifler. Fox et Jofry faisait l'arrière garde, l'oreille et les yeux aux aguets. Ils arrivèrent à Heiter en trois heures de marche. Les bâtiments étaient tous différents. L'elfe blond expliqua que chaque maison représente la personnalité des habitants. Jofry demanda à un habitant l'endroit où l'on pouvait s'inscrire pour le tournoi. Celui-ci leur indiqua le Colisée, situé au cœur de la ville. C'était le monument le plus colossal qu'il avait était donné de construire par l'homme. Le Colisée était fait de briques jaunies par le soleil. Sa taille était d'environ 75 mètres de long et sa circonférence de plusieurs centaines de mètres de long. Les entrées se situaient tout autour, espacé de trois mètres chacune, afin qu'il n'y ait pas trop de bousculades. Quelques sans-abri logeaient sous les arcanes pour ce protéger du vent et des intempéries. La ligue se dirigea vers une petite maison à proximité et où plusieurs dizaines de personnes, essentiellement des guerriers, se tenaient debout et attendait leur tour :

« Il faut décider qui ira combattre. Il y aura peut-être un homme qui veut la même chose que nous et qui travaille pour Silver ! On peut faire des groupes de trois.

Je propose Epona pour sa magie, Jofry pour ses aptitudes au corps à corps et Aurélie pour ces soins, déclara Fox. »

La décision fut prise. Leur tour arriva enfin et l'inscription fut valable :

« Les combats commenceront le lendemain, après le déjeuner. Profitons-en pour explorer la ville et en savoir plus sur les intentions de Silver. Mais rester discret ! »

Les explications de M-pi données, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent à l'hôtel du cobra éternel. Chacun passa une bonne nuit, malgré le poids de leurs responsabilités.

Beaucoup de monde se trouvait dans le Colisée ce jour là. Des personnes du monde entier était réuni afin d'assister aux combats les plus spectaculaires de tout Sauria. Fox, Kirby et

M-pi se placèrent dans les tribunes aux en couleurs, du fait des drapeaux et des fanions de toutes les couleurs qui y régnait. Un immense tableau indiquait l'ordre de passage des combats. Le trio devait passer en premier. Jofry, Aurélie et Epona avaient appellés leur groupe JAE. Ils devaient combattre un autre groupe, de trois hommes humains. Ceux-ci se mirent à s'esclaffer en voyant des femmes prêtes à combattre, accompagnées d'un nain. Un gong retentit et la mêlée commença. Epona se mit à lancer des pics de glaces, Jofry fonça comme un damné sur les assaillants et Aurélie tira des carreaux d'arbalète, son arme favorite :

« Les combats se déroulent de la façon suivante : Ce sont des match à mort. Mais des médecins les ressusciteront après les combats, sauf si ils perdent. Mais ils n'y a rien à craindre, je suis sur qu'il vont gagner, s'enthousiasma Kirby. »

Les carreaux d'Aurélie transpercèrent la tête du plus petit. Les carreaux arrachèrent les bras du second. Et le troisième fut découper de part en part par la terrible hache de Jofry. La quasi-totalité du centre du Colisée fut recouvert de sang et des nettoyeurs entrèrent pour enlever les cadavres. Le public fut très surpris de la rapidité de ce combat, ainsi que JAE. L'homme qui tenait la mise à jour du tableau descendit dans l'arène et trempa son stylo dans l'hémoglobine encore chaude, afin de rayer les dominés de la liste. Il restait quatre combats à effectuer et l'union avait quelques instants de repos.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 5


	6. Chapter 6

_Les évadés de la prison de Godérak._

_Chapitre 6 : La suite du tournoi !_

Le second combat commença avec un nouveau coup de gong. Il fut aussi rapide que le précédent. Un pic de glace d'Epona se planta en plein cœur de l'un des ennemis, une série de carreaux d'arbalète arrachèrent les membres du second, qui resta à terre et agonisait en poussant des hurlements si fort que l'on pouvait l'entendre à l'autre bout d'Heiter. Le troisième fut découpé de part en part grâce à la hache à double tranchant de Jofry. La victoire fut alors proclamé. Aurélie, Epona et le nain retournèrent dans les oubliettes, reconvertis en vestiaires pour l'occasion. Peu après la fin du dernier combat du second tour, un homme apparut dans nue loge bien en vue du public. Il était de taille moyenne. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux marron. Il avait un visage assez rond. Il demanda le silence en faisant signe des bras. Il prit enfin la parole :

« Bienvenue à toutes et à tous. Je suis Harukage et je vous annonce que nous arrivons dans les quarts de finale. Je vous présente les huit équipes encore en compétition et donc, encore en vie !

Equipe 1 : BATABIER, avec trois hommes humains guerriers.

Equipe 2 : RABIUS, avec deux hommes elfes magiciens blancs et un homme humain magicien noir.

Equipe 3 : PANZAR, avec trois hommes demi orques barbares.

Equipe 4 : YUKOF, avec trois femmes elfe rôdeuses.

Equipe 5 : JAE, avec deux femme humaine magicienne noir et blanche et un nain guerrier.

Equipe 6 : KYUBI, avec trois hommes demi elfes moines.

Equipe 7 : MINIS'H, avec deux hommes et une femme halfelin roublards.

Equipe 8 : GURDIL, avec trois hommes nains guerriers. »

Le public était debout et applaudissait de toutes ces forces. Les combattants paraissaient au milieu de l'arène à l'évocation du nom de leur groupe.

« Je vous rappelle que le gagnant aura une audition auprès du Grand Maître

de son choix, afin que celui-ci exauce un de ces vœu. Les combats se dérouleront ainsi : le n°1 contre le n°2, le 3 contre le 4 etc… Je vous souhaite à tous de passer un bon moment. Les paris sont ouverts, Bonne chance à toutes les équipes ! » Le public reprit de plus belle et Harukage salua bien bas les spectateurs.

La première mêlée s'acheva sur la victoire de Rabius et la seconde sur celle de Panzar. Arriva le tour de JAE contre Kyubi. Les trois moines s'avancèrent et saluèrent humblement leurs adversaires. Le gong retentit. Comme d'habitude, Aurélie tira des carreaux d'arbalète mais les hommes les stoppèrent et les relancèrent sur la jeune femme. Elle lanca alors un sort de protection mais un projectile la toucha au bras droit, laissant une blessure peu profonde mais saignante. Jofry se lança sue le moine du milieu, qui sorti un bâton de fer noir. Le premier coup porté fut le bon : il décapita son adversaire après avoir tranché son arme. Le nain fut étonné du résultat, surtout en ayant vu les réflexes des deux autres. Epona, quant à elle, se livrait à un duel d'envoi de boules de feu et d'esquives. Plusieurs jets avaient touché les deux lanceurs : Elle au ventre et a la jambe, lui au bras gauche et il manquait quelques touffes de cheveux. Les boules devenaient de plus en plus grosse et le feu de plus en plus ardent, au fur et à mesure que leur rage s'intensifiait. Aurélie lança le sort Booster sur la jeune femme, ce qui avait pour effet de doubler les sorts qu'elle lançait. Assailli devant le nombre, l'homme de Kyubi fini carbonisé. Le dernier, remarquant sa soudaine solitude, capitula. Le gong retentit de nouveau. JAE arriva alors en demi-finale. Les derniers à se qualifier furent Minis'h, arrachant une victoire serrée. Une heure plus tard, les combats reprirent avec la victoire éclair de Panzar face à Rabius. En effet, les guerriers avaient littéralement lapidés les magiciens.

Toujours dans le public, Fox, M-pi et Kirby trépignaient d'impatience en attendant le prochain combat. Ils hurlaient des encouragements en voyant leurs amis entrer de nouveau dans l'arène. Leurs concurrents avaient l'airs espiègles et rapides. Le gong se fit encore entendre. Les halfelins se déployèrent avec une agilité folle dans l'espace autorisé. Jofry en suivit un pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Epona faisait de même an lança des éclairs, ce qui impressionnait les spectateurs. Son énergie magique diminuait rapidement. Aurélie tentait de lui en redonner en lui lançant des sortilèges mais son mana à elle était presque à vide aussi. C'est à ce moment que les Minis'h décidèrent d'attaquer. Ils se réunirent auprès d'Aurélie afin de neutraliser ses pouvoirs de guérison. La femme halfeline lui assigna un coup en plein ventre ce qui l'assomma. Le plus grand des halfelins, qui mesurait environ 1m20, lui planta sa dague dans le dos. Elle mourut sous les applaudissements du public. Fox, hors de lui, voulut descendre dans l'arène pour la venger, mais les gardes l'assommèrent aussi. M-pi et Kirby s'approchèrent de lui. Les elfes le réveillèrent grâce à leurs pouvoirs. Les spectateurs applaudirent de nouveau lorsqu' Epona tomba à terre, ayant reçu une vingtaine de coups de couteaux. Jofry, la fureur dans les yeux, sprinta en direction du plus petit halfelin. Il le trancha net. Il fit de pareil avec la femme. C'est alors que le dernier rival sorti une épée courte. Elle était rouillé et était incrusté de pierreries. Son manche en marbre devait être a partie la plus lourde. Les combattants s'affrontèrent alors au corps à corps. Les coups fusèrent des deux cotés. Jofry ne pouvait plus se servirent de son bras gauche. Il devait garder sa hache lourde seulement dans sa main droite. Les minutes passèrent. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Le ciel prit alors une teinte orangée. L'halfelin ne faiblissait pas. Le nain non plus. La puissance de leurs attaques était telle que des étincelles apparaissaient. Enfin, Jofry tentait un coup décisif. Il recula de quelques pas, ce qui étonna son adversaire, qui se nommait Masterchief. Le nain avança, suivi par son rival. Le premier sauta au dessus du second, et en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied derrière la tête qui lui brisa la nuque. Masterchief mourut sur le coup. Le gong retentit. Jofry se mit à rire. Il savait que ces amis allaient revivre grâce à la magie des prêtres. Des cris de joies se firent entendre. C'étaient Fox, Kirby et M-pi. Harukage revint et annonça :

« La finale opposera donc PANZAR à JAE. Le combat aura lieu demain. Laissons donc les vainqueurs se reposer. A demain pour le combat de l'année ! »

_Fin du chapitre 6_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 : La finale !_

Leur nuit fut longue, très longue. Les quatre victoires consécutives de JAE les avaient considérablement épuisés. Leur sommeil fut plutôt agité, surtout Jofry, qui avait vu ces amis mourir devant ces yeux. Heureusement, ils furent ressuscités grâce à sa réussite contre Masterchief.

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à se faire voir. Le cocorico du coq se fit entendre dans l'hôtel du cobra éternel, là où le groupe dormit. Le premier debout fut Fox. Il prit soin de ne pas réveiller les autres. Il était aux alentours de 8h du matin. Il prit son petit déjeuner et alla se changer. Le combat devait se dérouler à 15h, sous la chaleur de l'été. Le jeune homme décida alors de se promener en ville pour recueillir des informations sur leurs futurs adversaires, Panzar. Il se rendit donc au bar le plus fréquenté de la ville :

« Que savez vous sur Panzar ? Et sur JAE ? Je voudrais parier pour le match de cet après-midi, mentit-il.

Panzar est une équipe de demi orques barbares. Ils seront très difficiles à battre. Malgré leur taille, ils sont rapides, et malgré que ce soit des demi orques, ils sont malins. Si vous aviez vu l'engagement contre Rabius, pourtant donnés vainqueurs ! Tellement agiles que les magiciens ne peuvent lancer des sorts. A ce que l'on m'a dit, ils travaillent pour Silver mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs. »

Les yeux de Fox s'écarquillèrent. Des dizaines de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête :

« Pourquoi travaillent-ils pour lui ?

Personne ne le sait, mais j'ai entendu dire que les demi orques et Silver ont conclu un pacte de non-agression l'un envers l'autre, et que depuis, ils se sont alliés. »

Le dégoût se dessina su le visage de Fox :

« Que savez vous de JAE ?

Ce sont de bons combattants. Ils n'ont rien en commun à part un but qu'eux seul connaissent. Le nain est très fort, la magicienne blanche futée et la magicienne noire est, à mon avis, la plus forte de l'équipe. Mais ils vont perdre. C'est certain. »

Vexé, le jeune homme s'en alla en renversa sur son passage plusieurs clients et en claqua la porte si fort, que les murs se lézardèrent.

« Où était tu ? demanda M-pi, lorsque celui-ci arriva.

Je me suis renseigné sur les adversaires d'aujourd'hui. Apparemment, ils vont se faire massacrer ! Allons les réveiller. Il faut qu'ils aillent s'échauffer et s'entraîner ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils partirent faire un footing matinal. Il était midi quand ils revinrent. Ils décidèrent d'aller déjeuner.

A 14h30, JAE était dans les vestiaires. La pression était à son maximum. Leurs vies et la destinée du monde reposaient sur ce combat. A l'heure prévue, Jofry, Aurélie et Epona rentrèrent dans l'arène, en compagnie des hommes de Panzar. La foule était encore plus nombreuse que la veille. Tous les combattants saluèrent le public, qui hurlait de joie. Harukage s'avança, demanda une nouvelle fois le silence :

« Bienvenue à toute et à tous pour le combat de l'année ! La mêlée d'aujourd'hui sera semblable à celle d'hier, c'est-à-dire, c'est un match à mort ! » Le sol du Colisée tremblait tant les spectateurs criaient, tapaient des mains et des pieds.

A la place de l'habituel gong, un groupe d'oiseaux de toutes les couleurs annonça le départ. Le soleil tapait dur, tandis que Jae et Panzar s'observaient. Epona prépara des boules électriques. Jofry regarda les défenses de leurs adversaires, ce que fit également Aurélie, munie de son arbalète. Les trois barbares en face étaient armés de haches, comme le nain. La magicienne noire amena le début des hostilités avec un déluge d'éclairs bleutés, suivi par les carreaux de la magicienne, mais blanche. Deux cadavres jaillirent alors par terre. Restait le plus grand et le plus fort. Il esquivait la foudre et arrêtait les projectiles avec sa hache. A court de munition, Aurélie lança Booster sur Epona, mais en vain car le mana de celle-ci était à 0. Profitant de l'accalmie, le barbare (qui se nommait Jamie), hurla le cri de guerre de sa tribu (BASTON) en courant vers Aurélie qui mourut, les membres arrachés. Le demi-orque reçu des gerbes de sang en pleine figure. Jamie s'essuya d'un geste vif du revers de la manche. Jofry approcha alors. Le combat au corps à corps commença. Les minutes passaient et Epona regarda, impuissante. Panzar prit l'avantage au fur et à mesure que Jofry fatiguait. Finalement, il rejoint le royaume des morts. Jamie regarda Epona. Elle était abattue par la mort de ses amis. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Sa magie était inefficace. Elle se mit à genoux et pleura. Soudain, elle se releva, ce qui étonna Jamie. Elle n'exprimait plus de la tristesse, mais de la rage. La magicienne leva les bras au ciel. Le beau temps disparu et la pluie fit son apparition. Elle était entrée dans un état second. La femme de Lynn prononça alors ces paroles :

« Tu as tué mes compagnons, tu vas en payer le prix. Ta mort est arrivée ! »

Epona exécuta alors une étrange chorégraphie. La chaleur suffocante laisse place a de la neige. La jeune femme se mit alors à s'envoler. Elle était à une dizaine de mètres du sol et regardait son adversaire d'un air de haine profonde. De son corps, elle forma une croix, en levant les bras le plus haut possible et en tendant les jambes. Une femme apparut de nulle part au milieu du Colisée. Ses habits étaient bleus, comme ses yeux et sa peau. Seules les nuances changeaient :

« Que voulez-vous maîtresse ?demanda t-elle à Epona.

Shiva, déesse des glaces, élimine cet intrus !

Comme vous le souhaitez. »

Des grêlons commencèrent à tomber des nuages. Ils se transformèrent en pics de glaces. Une dizaines d'entres eux transpercèrent Jamie. Le public n'était pas touché par les intempéries. Le barbare ne tomba pas sur le sol mais resta debout. Les stalactites blanches se colorèrent en rouge. Le soleil revint en quelques secondes. Les trompettes annoncèrent la victoire de JAE. Jofry et Aurélie seront ressuscités désormais. Les yeux d'Epona se révulsèrent et elle s'évanouit. Elle tomba de ses dix mètres et se fractura deux côtes. Mais le combat était gagné.

Fox, Kirby et M-pi explosèrent de joie. Ils descendirent des tribunes pour amener leurs amis chez les soigneurs. Ils pourraient enfin avoir un autre foulard de Maître, pour sauver le monde de l'infâme Silver.

_Fin du chapitre 7_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8 : Le vœu !_

Le tournoi enfin terminé et leurs amis ramenés à la vie, une réunion en l'honneur de Jae est donnée le lendemain de la finale. Epona revint à elle quelques heures après la fin du combat et demanda :

« On a gagné ?

Oui, mais personne ne savait que tu avais autant de pouvoir, déclara M-pi

Quels pouvoirs ? Je ne me souviens beaucoup du combat ! Je me rappelle avoir vu Jofry et Aurélie mourir, mais après, c'est très flou. Il me semble revoir une femme vêtue entièrement en bleu. Qui était-ce ?

C'était Shiva, la divinité des glaces. C'est toi qui l'as invoquée ! Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Tu volais dans les airs, expliqua M-pi.

C'est bizarre. Je ne pensais pas réussir à nouveau à l'invoquer ! »

L'étonnement se fit remarquer sur le visage de ses camarades. Elle continua :

« J'ai vécu à Lynn pendant mon enfance. C'était un village où tout le monde était magicien. J'ai appris la magie noire. Puis, voyant mon potentiel, le chef du village commença à m'apprendre à invoquer les esprits, spécialité de Lynn qui était réservé à l'élite de ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs. Mais l'entraînement était très difficile et un jour, je voulais invoquer Bahamut. Je réussi l'invocation, pourtant, il échappa à mon contrôle et il réduit le village en poussière. Silver m'avait remarqué quelques jours avant le drame. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a recueilli. Il voulait utiliser ces invocations afin d'amener un climat de terreur. Mais je ne les maîtrise pas. Je n'était pas consciente n'est-ce pas ? »

Les trois anciens spectateurs approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'ils soient en ma possession.

Ne pensons plus à cela. Nous devons nous rendre à la réunion. J'ai un plan pour notre vœu. »

Tout le monde se demandait ce que Fox préparait. Ils arrivèrent devant la bâtisse où le conseil devait avoir lieu. Harukage les accueillit chaleureusement. Après quelques embrassades, tout le monde s'assit. Le présentateur prit la parole !

« Encore bravo pour votre victoire d'hier. J'en viens directement au fait. A quel Grand Maître voulez vous vous adressez pour votre vœu ? »

Fox se leva et déclara, sous l'œil attentif de ses compagnons :

« Nous voudrions voir le Grand Maître halfelin. C'est celui qui est le plus éloigné.

Aucun problème, c'est vous qui décidez.

C'est ça ton plan ? S'indigna Jofry. Même moi, j'aurais pu y penser.

Cela m'étonnerait, répliqua Kirby. Les nains n'ont pas de cerveaux !

Tais-toi, sinon tu vas voir ce que te fait le nain qui n'a pas de cerveau !

Arrétez tout les deux ! On dirait des demi-orques bourrés ! »

Un homme rentra dans la pièce. Il se nommait Jiboz. C'était un mage blanc. Il mesurait environ 1m73. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux marron. Il était vêtu d'un habit en cuir marron. Il parla tout doucement à Harukage, qui annonça que le groupe pouvait partir quand il le souhaitait. Il expliqua que Jiboz allait les téléporter dans la ville du Grand Maître halfelin : Marutéa. Ils s'avancèrent dans une petite pièce mal éclairée. Jiboz récita une incantation et une lumière bleue très vive entoura le groupe. Ils ne sentirent plus le sol et une sensation de froid fit son apparition. Ils atterrirent dans une clairière.

« Le village est à quelques pas. Je rentre à Heiter. Je vous souhaite une bonne chance pour votre quête ! »

Ces mots étonnèrent le groupe. Personne ne l'avait mis au courant.

Ils entrèrent dans Marutéa, le village halfelin. Tout y était petit. En effet, les halfelins ont une taille de 1m10 en moyenne. Aurélie demanda son chemin à une femme qui leur indiqua une maison de taille normale pour des humains.

Ils entrèrent. Harukage leur avait donné un parchemin pour expliquer la situation à Lloyd Shilbraud. Il les reçut avec beaucoup d'amabilité. M-pi prit la parole.

« Maître Shilbraud, la situation est des plus graves. Silver veut tous vous tuer pour dominer le monde. Il a besoin de votre foulard de pouvoir ! Nous sommes ici pour vous aidez.

Est-ce votre vœu ?

Non, le but de notre victoire était de vous prévenir du danger que vous courez !

Je suis conscient de la menace que représente cette crapule et je sens en vous de la sincérité. Mais il ne sera pas aussi facile à avoir. Il existe un camp de brigands à l'Est du village. Ils ont enlevé mon fils. Nous sommes assez nombreux pour les combattre, mais le problème, c'est que ce sont des demi-orques ! Ils sont immenses. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demandez ce service. Libérez mon fils ! »

Une larme coula tout doucement. Sa voix était devenue chevrotante. Il bégayait un peu. Kirby se tourna vers les autres. Ceux-ci faisaient un signe de tête approbatif.

« Nous acceptons votre requête ! »

Un sourire éclaira son visage pâle. Il leur donna toutes les indications sur l'emplacement du campement ennemi.

Ils partirent le lendemain matin. Le campement ne se trouva pas très facilement, malgré les explications de Lloyd. Les demi-orques étaient au nombre d'une quarantaine. Un feu de camp brûlait en plein centre de cette clairière, bordée d'arbres et de rochers pointus. Le ciel était gris et la pluie commença à tomber. Un demi-orque de grande taille, certainement le chef, rentra dans sa hutte, situé au fond du bivouac.

Le groupe se rassembla pour créer un plan d'attaque. Une fois fait, ils se tournèrent vers les orques, qui ne les avaient pas encore vu, et hurlèrent :

« A L'ATTAQUE ! »

_Fin du Chapitre 8_


End file.
